dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris close.PNG |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Slave (formerly) Mercenary |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |affiliation = Hawke (conditional) |location = Fenris' Mansion, Hightown |family = Varania (sister) Unnamed mother (deceased) |voice = Gideon Emery |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Blue Wraith |quests = Fenris Recruited A Bitter Pill Fenris Night Terrors Speak to Fenris (Act 2) The Book of Shartan Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 2) Speak to Fenris (Act 3) Alone Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 3) Blade of Mercy A Warrior's Legacy }} Fenris is an elven warrior who travels alongside Hawke. Molded by his time as a slave, he is extremely distrustful of mages, and is more than happy to help fellow slaves. He is a romance option for Hawke. Background Once a slave of a Tevinter magister called Danarius, Fenris is covered in a series of lyrium-infused markings, which grant him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects, which is somehow connected to the Fade. Fenris often uses this ability as a weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them instantly. However, these markings are also extremely sensitive, and touching them often results in physical discomfort. Because of this, he has an aversion towards being touched. However, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. He fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, hunted by the soldiers of his former master. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. But due to his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, he is extremely distrustful of mages, even friendly ones. He feels that they would do anything for power, and will inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic has to offer. Involvement Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisitor can ask Varric Tethras about his fate. Varric will state that he's been killing Tevinter slavers preying on refugees. Later upon asking Hawke why they are alone, they will state that Fenris would have died to protect them, and they didn't want to give him that chance. If Hawke survives the physical trip to the fade, Varric will state that Hawke told him to write to everyone in Kirkwall about Hawke's whereabouts, and that Fenris will want to know. Also, in dialogue with Varric and Cassandra, it is mentioned that they will likely join up again.}} Dragon Age: Blue Wraith , Fenris, now known as the Blue Wraith, and his Dalish associate Shirallas free elven slaves bound for the estate of Magister Nenaeleus, near the Arlathan Forest. Shirallas thinks the magister wants the slaves trained as mage-killers, and volunteers to pose as one of them to learn those skills. Fenris dismisses the idea; Shirallas unhappily complies. Four years later, Fenris is being tracked by Francesca Invidus, whose Magister father he has abducted from Fort Viridan. Francesca is accompanied by Vaea and Autumn the mabari. Vaea asks that she be the one to do the talking with Fenris, as they have a mutual friend. As the women stumble upon the corpse of a man with a gaping hole in its chest, Fenris appears, telling them it was a mistake to come. }} Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a male or female Hawke. Due to his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. In spite of his opinion of mages, Fenris will be no less attracted to a mage Hawke. . This problem did not appear on PC as of patch 1.03. *If A Bitter Pill is completed before Fenris's Act 2 Questioning Beliefs quest, it may not be possible to continue the romance because the flirt option will not appear. Patch 1.04 Act 3 If you turn Fenris in during the quest Alone, you lose him permanently, thus obviously ending the romance. If Hawke defends Fenris, he laments that he is now definitely alone. Hawke can tell him that he has him/her. After this, and once friendship or rivalry has been maxed out, the second Questioning Beliefs quest will appear for Fenris, requiring Hawke to visit him at his mansion. In a Rivalry romance, Fenris will be pacing in front of his fireplace restlessly when Hawke enters the room. After angry words about his revenge "tasting like ashes", he will ask Hawke what he should do next, and after that ask for Hawke's forgiveness for ending the relationship in Act 2. Hawke has the option to forgive him, thus continuing the romance. In a Friendship romance, Aveline and Varric will be there if you haven't spoken to Isabela yet, if not she will be there, trying to convince Fenris to find a better place to live. However, unlike Merrill and Anders, Fenris does not have the option of moving into the Hawke manor. Hawke can console Fenris at this point, and the option to state that he/she does not care what Fenris does as long as he is by his/her side will be available. Like in the Rivalry romance, he will apologize for walking out on the relationship in Act 2, and the option to forgive him is available. If you successfully pursued a romance with another character after Fenris broke it off in Act 2, telling them that Fenris left you, this scene will still occur, but without any flirt option that would allow Fenris to apologize. He does, however, continue to wear the red armband and Amell crest for the duration of the game. Talk to Fenris before the final battle to receive the achievement for romancing him. After the final battle, it is implied that Hawke and Fenris are to leave the city and go into hiding together. Multiple romances If you want to complete the romance with Fenris in Act 3, you can: *Flirt with any other companion in any Act. *Sleep with Anders or Merrill before sleeping with Fenris. However, after a night with any of them, you must choose the "broken heart" dialogue wheel option so as not to allow them to move in. (Confirmed for PC 1.03) *Sleep with Isabela, then with Anders or Merrill (but not both), and finally with Fenris (strictly in this order). Sleeping with Anders or Merrill after Isabela automatically ends the relationship with Isabela, but again, you need to choose the "broken heart" dialogue wheel option after spending the night with either Anders or Merrill in order to be able to sleep with Fenris. (Confirmed for PC 1.04) *Sleep with Zevran (who is technically not a companion). However, you must not: *Sleep with Isabela, Anders, or Merrill after sleeping with Fenris. This will automatically end the romance with Fenris even if you break up with the other companion. Bugs and workarounds *Sometimes, maintaining romance with someone else (after or even before sleeping with the person; for example sleeping with Isabela and telling her it was "Just for fun" and never flirting with her again) may prevent you from getting the "Just friends?" option in Fenris' Questioning Beliefs (Act 2) and therefore continuing his romance. This can be worked around by manually marking the other romance as ended in that character's debug dialog window (see Console (Dragon Age II)). For the relationship with Fenris to proceed normally, you also want to Speak to Fenris before A Bitter Pill. So it is best to avoid leaving Kirkwall while romancing other characters for A Bitter Pill not to trigger. During the quest Blackpowder Courtesy, you technically leave Kirkwall for the Wounded Coast, but this does not trigger A Bitter Pill. Once you have finished romancing other characters, return to the Fenris's Mansion and Speak to Fenris. DLCs In Legacy, Hawke may mention (the only time it is ever talked of outside of Fenris's Questioning Beliefs quests) the night they shared together depending on the current Act and relationship status, but it does not change things between the two. Fenris also shows some eagerness for getting rid of Hawke's pursuers at the beginning of the DLC. He can also thank Hawke for letting him come along to help in an awkward tone-something most of the party notices. In Mark of the Assassin, Fenris can grow irritated if Hawke flirts with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when they are captured with Tallis. Aveline will also express irritation over Fenris's fatalism if lost in the dungeon with him, asking rhetorically how Hawke puts up with him. }} Fate Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not coddling him when he talks about his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents--particularly elves and slaves--in the game. Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game, or by dealing with slavers. Notably, he will still side with you if you do choose to help the mages. Quests Act 1 * * Act 2 * * * * * (gift) Act 3 * * * * (gift) Mark of the Assassin * Gifts *The Book of Shartan can be found any time in the Alienage at night in a sack during Act 2. *The Blade of Mercy can be found during the quest Best Served Cold. It must be given to Fenris before the quest The Last Straw. Initial statistics Talent trees Equipment Fenris specific gear Armor Upgrades to Grafted Spirit Hide (Fenris's armor) can be found at the following locations: *Act 2 – – Robes by Jean Luc (Hightown). Extra rune slot. *Act 2 – – Shady Merchandise, (Docks). Extra rune slot. *Act 2 – – personal quest A Bitter Pill. Increases attack. *Act 3 – – secondary quest Mine Massacre. Extra rune slot. If Hawke romances Fenris in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to him ) and an Amell Family Crest placard on the left side of his belt. Other * – initial weapon * – see Gifts * – requires Warrior Item Pack DLC * – requires Warrior Item Pack II DLC * – requires Mark of the Assassin DLC Quotes *''(About "evil" magisters)'' "I have no doubt that some are good and noble men, strong enough to resist temptation. But how many temptations do you wish to offer a man before he will give in?" *''(To Merrill's defense of demons)'' "'Ignore the tiger. Not its fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." *"What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" *"Now the battle awaits us. Na via lerno victoria. 'Only the living know victory.' Fight well." *''(To Anders questioning origin of the Darkspawn)'' "Is it so hard for you to believe the magisters would be arrogant enough to challenge the Maker? You need to meet more magisters." *"Am I supposed to forgive, no matter how many times they hunt me down? Am I supposed to forget all the things they've done to me?" Dialogue *Fenris: You realize this is a cause you can't hope to win. *Hawke: I thought freedom from slavery meant something to you. *Fenris: I uh.... *''looks at Meredith''* I have changed my mind, human. *Orana: Everything was fine until today! *Fenris: It wasn't. You just didn't know any better. Trivia *David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II. He also wrote the short story of Fenris. *Fenris is a name given to him by Danarius, meaning "Little Wolf." *Fenris primarily swears in Tevene, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He has one of the few sound-sets that never actually yells during combat. *Fenris has a particular dislike for fish as shown at the docks during quest Gamlen's Greatest Treasure. *Fenris states that he likes apples in a conversation with Sebastian Vael during Hawke and Tallis' mission to retrieve the Heart of the Many. *Fenris apparently plays cards, as during party banter in Act 3, as Varric comments that Fenris owes him some gold, and claims he'll ask Hawke for the money when Fenris says he'll pay him. Alternatively, if Isabela is still in the party, Varric will express amusement that Fenris believes he can win enough coin from Isabela to repay him. *In Act 3 and Legacy, if neither Isabela nor Fenris have been romanced, then party banter between Fenris and Isabela will suggest that they are in an intimate relationship, although it is apparently purely physical. *Fenris, as a former slave, never learned how to read. Dialogue with Hawke can open up the option to teach him how, which can lead to a comment by Hawke when selecting the bookcase at the Hawke estate in Hightown. *In Heroes of Dragon Age, "Slave Fenris" is classed as a rogue, rather than a warrior. Gallery Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris cutting down a raider. Spirit Pulse.jpg|Fenris unleashing a Spirit Pulse. Fenris Tats.jpg|Fenris's lyrium tattoos Fenris interrogates danzig.png|Fenris uses his special talent to interrogate Danzig. Fenris Concept.jpg|A post-DAII imagined redesign of Fenris by Matt Rhodes SlaveFenrisHoDA.png|Slave Fenris in Heroes of Dragon Age FenrisHoDA.png|Tier progression of Fenris in Heroes of Dragon Age Fenris hoDA art.png|Promotional image of Fenris from Heroes of Dragon Age HoDALyriumFenrisPromotional.jpg|Promotional image of Legendary Lyrium Fenris from Heroes of Dragon Age Lyrium Fenris HoDA.png|Tier progression of Lyrium Fenris in Heroes of Dragon Age WoT Fenris.png|Concept art of Fenris in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 Blue Wraith.jpeg|Fenris on the cover of Dragon Age: Blue Wraith Codex entries * * * References de:Fenris es:Fenris fr:Fenris pl:Fenris pt-br:Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Elves Category:City elves Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves Category:Warriors Category:Love interests